Xenolis: The beginning
by Xenolis
Summary: This is the story of the inhabitants of another world searching for a new one. My first true fanfic yay. Also it will have multiple time lines, and more but it will not be considered a crossover because character will be from ALL over, and will be all over the place. There will be moderate cursing nothing to profane though. OCxZinnia
1. The coming

Sorry but when I really sat down and read it it kinda needed a complete redo so here it is

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

" **Pokespeech"**

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold seach just mean that it was very expressive

* * *

 **Xenolis POV-**

"Finally a world where no one will notice that a who race just came down. SO … better start the landing or else people will notice. Thourgh who I don't … huh ehe must be nothing? I said shaking off the feeling as if I were being watched. So began the longest day in _**ALL**_ of history.

* * *

 _ **? POV-**_

"Hey, look an opening in the forest!"

"ASH! Don't run away!" yelled Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Serena at the same time.

"Once something gets into Ashes mind you can't stop him." moaned Brock

* * *

5 minutes later …

* * *

"Ash seriously stop running away from us like that!" Said Misty.

" **Leave here, danger abound. "** Whispered the wind

"Huh, what was that?" Asked May and Max at the same time

Then the loudest bang imaginable accompanied by a small earthquake happened. The after roar continued as if it wasn't just a disturbance. It was if it was like 20+ starships just entered the atmosphere without exiting jump space beforehand. As the sound slowly subsided, the look of horror on their faces as they saw Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus confronting this _thing_ in the sky

* * *

 **Xenolis POV-**

" _Finally no one around so let's rip open the gate way to allow my people to come down."_

With that I opened the portal to let my people onto this "uninhabited" world, but then Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus. _"just great..."_ i thought as I looked on at them in my void form( think of a giant Rayquaza but gray and silver.

"Leave now or face the consequences!"Arceus yelled, which was heard all over the world.

" **NO."** I said defiantly **"No this will not be the end of me or my people they will come and we will overthrow you"**

"The we will have to destroy you and "your people" won't we Dialga" said Giratina

Transforming to show my true form I immediately released attacks that would counter Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus (Spacial rend, roar of time, judgment, and shadow force respectively of course).

" **WHAT ANOTHER ONE!"** I heard right before the attacks were released.

It was to late Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus were now vaporized. As I felt the entire universe become unstable I took the place that Arceus once occupied I summoned them from the deep void and the colonization of this world began. Now who yelled out as I took human form (Trench coat, military boots and a fedora). _"Oh it's him."_ As I saw Ash. _"What to do to him, torture for eternity … no, turning into a ghost … no too kind. OH I know"_ I started to charge up a hyper beam just as the first ships came out of the void. then I proceeded to blast ash into the next universe, but since he can't survive the trip, so disintegrated mid transfer. Then i heard the familiar cries of my most powerful children.

 _"So they came to my call"_ I thought as **MY** legendaries came through the portal "So you have returned to me children after all? Hem I thought you never come back after what I did to our world"

"This is the world you choose to colonize with the survivors" said _Giratina_

"Yes this world will work their is 3 spots where we can fill in." said _Palkia, Dialga_

"So are we going to do this or what?" said _Giratina_

"Let's start to unload the people" I said

* * *

Okay that is the end of this chapter the kill count so far is Ash, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus. Also all of Xenolis legends are shineys. Please comment and fav/follow.


	2. where did he go to now?

Thanks to all of the people that fav/followed my story and reviewed it, Actually this is being

written right after the first chapter was posted

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

" **Pokespeech"**

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold seach just mean that it was very expressive

* * *

3 weeks later

* * *

 **Xenolis POV-**

"Okay is that everyone off the ship go now time to deconstruct this hulk so that we have materials to build a new settlement on this world" I said to my legendaries.

"Sir yes, sir!" shouted the minor legendaries as they started to deconstruct the colony ship.

 _"Good finally some rest …"_ I thought as I landed face down in the dirt falling asleep right there.

"Great, just great he had to fall asleep right there, wait where did he go?!" Giratina yelled.

* * *

 **Giratina POV-**

 _"Great, … just great, now he is off to somewhere else to do who knows what and I'm left here to do all of the work of setting up this colony by myself."_ I thought. "So let's get started, put the residential district next to the entrances to the city and put the shopping district over there and the rest can just be parks or something I don't care." I said being very disinterested.

 _"Okay now time to go to my realm and see if it just like my old one I use to have"_ I thought as I ripped open the passage to the distortion/reverse/dark world

 _"So this is_ _ **it's**_ _world, it had a green … toe, hand, thumb?"_ shaking my head as I finished my thought as I started to look around searching the portals for any evidence to where he might of gone to or when.

"Where and when did you go Xenolis?"

* * *

 **Xenolis POV-**

KKKAAkkaAakakaakkakkk-BANG

" **Geckavksanos** … wait where am I?" I said "Oh I'm home!"

* * *

I will reveal where Xenolis in the next chapter so keep posted and fav/follow!

Jaliff out peace!


	3. The return of the god

So how did you like the last chapter you know that I will enjoy all of the comments that you guys will leave for me to read. you know what i'll do I will write in Dialga and Palkia into the story you can even decide who the next character shows up will be comment

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

"writing"

" _ **Pokespeech"**_

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive

 **Dialga POV-**

"With both Xenolis and Giratina gone, it looks like it is up to me and my sister Palkia to defend the colony and finish building it. So far it has gone well, none of the inhabitants have bothered us or even know about our existence so far. Only the occasional minor legendary has shown up and challenged us to battle us. Some of the people have seen Latis near the city outskirts. But I think they just mean no harm to us or anyone." Dialga writes into his journal just as he hears screams emanating from outside his window.

 _ **"WHAT THE ! $# IS GOING ON OUT THERE!?"**_ yelled Dialga _"Damit Giratina why did you have to leave in search of Xenolis? Why, just Why?!"_

 _ **"Palkia! Palkia! Where are you PALKIA?"**_ I roared out as I transformed into my true form and started towards the disturbance in the city center (BTW it looks like a master ball).

 **Palkia POV-** (At this point you might want to start playing the final boss theme from Splatoon)

 _ **"Palkia! Palkia! Where are you PALKIA?"**_ I had just heard the screams of the people when Dialga's cry came ripping through the air. I immediately ripped through the air, transforming into my true form and stopping at the sight of the disturbance was Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune there terrifying the city and our minor legendaries. They stopped at the sight of me and thought that I was their Palkia and urged me to destroy the entire city and it's inhabitants, I used this against them of course and proceeded to move behind them and charge up a spacial rift. I let it fly right into their faces yelling this: _**"This is you end your god is dead!"**_

"This is for even thinking you can get into our city without someone noticing it and sounding the alarm." said our Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres.

"Why did you come here? Answer ME now mortals!" roared our Entei as he saw the other version of himself

"We came here to see if the humans claims were true and we found out they are so we decided to destroy this place."

"NO … YOU … WILL … NOT!" as I heard a familiar cry roar out as a hyper beam shot past.

 **Xenolis POV-** 1 minute earlier (in this world time in the HO moves way faster than it actually does on the planet)

 _"Okay now where was the door out of this place, oh wait I can just make one right about here. now to leave."_ I thought _"Wait where am I exactly? Oh there's the mount … OW! ! &%$&#*(&&$#^$ that hurt._"

Turning to see the city I was amazed how fast the city was put up. I then noticed that the legendary birds and dogs of this world were there and were fighting Palkia and Dialga along with the minor legendaries. Teleporting right behind Palkia and moving with her to keep myself hidden I created a new form, a dragon with wings that contained galaxies and I decided that these evil legendaries were the perfect test subjects to try my new form out on so after realising a hyper beam that nearly missed Palkia, I transformed into my new form, with a landing that caused earthquakes across the entire world. Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres got off the ground just in time to watch as Raikou, Entei, and Suicune got thrown up in the air and got batted down by my small group of Latis with dragon claw/breath. I smiled in satisfaction as they hit the ground, I charged up one of my very special attacks, void claw, to bring down the legendary birds. The attack it and shredded the birds as if there were nothing. I then turned to the dogs and told them this: "IF you EVER come back here without a trainer you will be destroyed in an instant. And with that I teleported them to Johto.

I almost collapsed after that, the new form was overpowering in physical attack and defense but its special attack/defense was lacking. Dialga and Palkia helped me back upon my feet and I told them that were I whent was somewhere grand and spectacular, and with that the Doors opened and revealed the Hall of Origin.

So that was the 3rd chapter remember fav/follow/comment also I forgot to mention that Arceus had all of his plates active so Xenolis is lvl. 200+, You're probably thinking that is pretty unrealistic, the void is cruel and unforgiving place so a lot of extra levels are okay to have and also you need some extreme firepower to defeat what is out there.

JALIFF … OUT!


	4. The next day

Thank you BaconLover 1800 for following my my story

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

"writing"

" _ **Pokespeech"**_

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive

* * *

 **Xenolis POV-**

"Wow it is just like the old one." said Dialga and Palkia simultaneously

"Yes, when I first awakened in this hall I felt it change to what I remembered it used to be. All of your rooms and what they held should be still here." I said coughing up a small amount of blood

"You okay father?!" asked a smaller than usual shayman

"yes I'm okay, now put me down over there so that I can … rest." i said weakly before passing out.

* * *

 **Giratina's POV-**

 _"So, he has returned to the world of the living and has opened this world's hall of origins. I'm impressed. Even so time to chew him out about his disappearing act earlier."_ I thought as I opened a portal to the hall of origins entrance hall.

"Hello, Dialga where is our father?" I said as I crept up behind Dialga.

"$%#$^! Giratina don't do that to me and where have you been?!" said Dialga in a loud whisper.

"Why are we being so quiet dear brother?"

"Well apparently father has a new form which he destroyed this world's legendary birds, and sent the Dogs away with. It also had a side effect which has left him drained of power and has sent him into a coma." Dialga said in a whisper as he showed me to the room which held father

"So he really is in a coma. Great now we have to defend the hall and the city." I thought as I left the hall entering the city again.

"Wow so many trainers coming from all over to see a city that sprung up overnight. What was that?" I thought as I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

 **? POV-**

"Finally the day I get my starter and start my journey." I said out loud

"Zane it's time for breakfast." I heard my dad callout from downstairs

"Okay I'll be down in a little bit." I called downstairs

"So it's really time to get my starter." I thought as I got dressed and packed some clothes for the journey ahead, but out of the corner of my eye I swore I saw something move.

* * *

End of chapter 4 so that is that and remember to fav/follow/review. And here is the current fatality list so far:

Dead: legendary birds, creation trio, ash, and arceus

Coma: Xenolis

Wounded: legendary dogs, Dialga and Palkia

Oh you're probably wondering who Zane is. He is … (find out next chapter!)


	5. Zane's starter

So this is the next chapter, you will get more information on who Zane is what part he plays in the plotline and all.

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

"writing"

" _ **Pokespeech"**_

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive

* * *

 _ **Zane's POV-**_

"You know that getting a starter means that at any moment you will be called into service to protect the city at any moment, but you already know that don't you." said Dad

"Yes there was an announcement at school about the recent attack against our city" I said worriedly

"Zane you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Dad you were a trainer when you were young, weren't you?"

"Yes I was a trainer but that was all cut short after the great cataclysm happened, but let's not get all depressed about that. My son is becoming a trainer today. Today is time to celebrate and be merry." said Dad

"Okay dad calm down before you hurt yourself." I said to my dad

* * *

5 minutes later

* * *

"Finally we're at the R&D center, I will wait outside for you son not to embarrass you or anything, but this was how my dad did it for me and that is how it will be done for you, son" said Dad with a smile on his face.

"Okay dad see you later, when I have my starter!" I shouted out to my father.

As I entered the R&D center I noticed the same shadow that I saw at home, this time it was near the door of the office that I was to get my starter at. I approached cautiously toward the door as the shadow just stood there. When I got close enough to the shadow to make out any real details of it, it just disappeared as if it was never there.

"That was just weird." I thought as I opened the door and asked an assistant for a starter pokemon. "Oh, a new trainer I'm sorry we're out of regular starters but we do have a newly hatched Beldum." said the assistant gesturing over to the table which held the sleeping beldum.

"Aww it's so cute, okay I'll take him, her, it for my starter." I said to the lab technician.

"Okay then, this Beldum is your starter pokemon and remember every starter of our world can mega evolve without a mega stone. But you will need the keystone bracelet to trigger the mega evolution." said the technician handing over Beldum's pokeball and a few more to catch pokemon with.

"What am I going to call you, Beldum. Oh I know Glad." I said directly to the sleeping beldum in my arms.

I went outside to my dad holding the Beldum, as I walked up I noticed that my dad was talking to what I believe was the human form of Giratina. What they were talking about, but my dad noticed me after she left telling me that their was a need for strong trainers to defend the city from the growing threats from the outside world, but really our legendaries could defeat them easily.

"So you choose a Beldum for your starter, eh?"

"Yes it was all they had at the time but he will make a great battling partner"I said to him on our way home.

"Yes he will son, yes he will" he said patting me on my back

* * *

So ends another chapter. Two posted in one day what a feat. So here is Zane's Beldums moves and such are here"

Hp: 40

Physical Attack/defense: 55/80

Special Attack/defense: 34/60

Speed: 30

Attacks: Iron defense Iron headbutt

So that is the chapter and good bye Jaliff out


	6. Another world another set of problems

Thanks to all that faved/followed/reviewed the last few chapters and yes to any out there there is a reason for these chapters coming out so fast. The reason is that I'm bored and have nothing better to do. So on to the next chapter and the next world what does that mean you'll have to find out.

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

"writing"

" _ **Pokespeech"**_

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive

* * *

 **Mew POV-**

 _"So it's my turn to watch over him, great just great. It's been 3 years since he fell into the coma. I know he has a long way to recover and all but 3 years is along time for him."_ I thought as I took up my post as usual. _"Where is he if his body is here?"_

* * *

 **Xenolis POV- At ? time period**

"Wait where am I, this isn't the hall of origin this looks more like … oh I know the name but I can't remember it. I remember now and I should run … like **now AADFASDFBGFBAFSGV!**

I said aloud which turned to screaming for my life as a building came crashing down in my direction.

" _Damn anime world in which every thing just can come crashing down at any moment now where is that fight, oh it's with mechs. well time to ended this fight before it gets any worse."_

"Hey! Wait it's not safe right now, there is a Titan fight in progress!" I heard someone

"I know where do you think I'm going" I said to the soldier as I picked up a crew mounted sniper rifle with one hand and no real effort in doing so.

The soldier watched in awe as I picked up the next weapon a type .0549 meat cleaver, as I could see it was 180=230 years even though it had some rust it was in pristine fighting shape.

"So where are these "Titans" you were talking about?" I asked to the dumbfounded soldier.

"Two miles that way." he said in a shaky voice as he pointed right behind me

"Thanks man, see you later!" I said breaking into a slight jog toward the battle zone

* * *

35 minutes later

* * *

"So these are the "Titans" the soldiers were talking about, they are weak and pathetic. Well time to start drawing fire onto myself and away from citizens." I thought as I hefted the sniper rifle up one handedly and aimed at one on the mechs and let loose with the biggest bang that this world will ever see and downed it in one shot. The other one now taking notice of me started this way but stopped once I let lose with my most powerful voice.

" **WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING THERE IS NO REASON TO FIGHT HERE ARE YOU TESTING YOUR SKILLS OR SOMETHING?"** I SAID

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU INTERFERE WITH US?" The mech said over a loudspeaker

" **WELL YOU'RE ENDANGERING THE LIVES OF CIVILIANS AND I CAN'T HAVE THAT CAN WE?"** I SAID unsheathing the sword and sharpening the blade to slice the mech in half if it came to that.

"YOU! NO IT CAN'T BE YOU I SAW DIE FROM THAT FUSION BOMB!" said what I suppose was the mecha pilot.

"So it's you shall we dance or keep talking. I'm thinking that we dance" I said in my regular voice as I approached with an evil grin on my face.

"IF A DEAD MAN WANTS A FIGHT SO BE IT!" the mech pilot yelled

"Then the majority has it" I whispered as I swung barely missing the mech's arm.

"DAMN YOU'RE AIM IS WAY OFF BOY." said the mecha pilot

"Really your arm controls must feel like pudding right now isn't it?" I said smugly before lining up to strike again at the other arm.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" screamed the mecha pilot

"Look at the design plans, who created them?" I said hearing a familiar roar.

"Someone by the name Xenlois, who is that?" yelled the mecha pilot over the deafening roar that was nearing

" YOU'RE LOOKING AT HIM, BUDDY!" I yelled over the incoming starship THE Kinunir came into view. "Where have you been all of this time?" I thought as I severed the control cables on the other arm and jumped off just to land on a little ship that was passing by, and it was good that I did. The Kinunir opened fire with a full nuclear missile ordnance, and full fire from all gun batteries all at once.

All it did was damage most of the drive linkages and power cords, but due to so many redundancy systems there was no catastrophic system failure which would leave a crater the size of Australia in the planet.

"WAS THAT ALL YOU COULD GIVE! HA, THAT WAS NOTHING!" said the mecha pilot

"NO! That was just the turrets, eat bay PA cannons monster!" I said basically giving the captain of the Kinunir the order to use the PA cannons on this THING of a mech suit. And with that the equivalent of the surface sun was released on to the planet. And the mech was disintegrated in seconds and nothing was left but a burnt up black box.

When the ship that was carrying me landed I walked over and picked up the black box and headed back to the little ship. As I approached I heard A familiar voice callout "Good to see you alive after the 2 year absence, captain."

"Yes it is good to be back, Commander" I said entering the old scout ship

* * *

And another chapter said and done, so remember to faved/followed/review this chapter. Also thank you Wannabe Looter for saying that Mew should get a part in the story.

 **JALIFF OUT!**


	7. What just happened?

So the last chapter was full action and was quite quick and all over the place and the legendary star cruiser The Kinunir showed up(Traveler reference, look it up). Remember Review this chapter and Fav/Follow me.

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

"writing"

" _ **Pokespeech"**_

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive.

* * *

 **Groudon POV-**

 _"My turn in 3 days I thought that the other legendaries world want me out and about, like Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina to keep this world's legendaries away from the city. Why do I have to stay here day after day watching father to see when he will awaken."_ I thought _"Isn't it victini's turn or something?"_

I noticed that there was a slight change in the air temperature in the room. "Did it just got cooler in here or is it me?" I said aloud, the all of a sudden he bolted upright and straight out of bed dressed in a really odd looking trench coat and an equally odd looking fedora. It wasn't like that the shape of the clothes but it was as if there was an unborn universe in the actual clothing itself.

Then he just disappeared right in front of me as if he had somewhere to be. "Okay, time to tell the other legendaries that he is wake and well, and once again gone with the wind."

* * *

 _ **Xenolis POV-**_

 _"Good I'm back in this universe, now time to open a gateway for the Kinunir to come here and assist with the defense of this world."_ I thought as I summoned the power to open the rift to the current location of the Kinunir and bring it to me.

As I opened the rift for the Kinunir, other opened inadvertently because I was using too much energy to draw the Kinunir to me, and that was how the battle of the 5 worlds started

* * *

 **Xenolis POV-**

 _"Geaha! … what happened while I was out?"_ I thought as I slowly rose and got out of bed, and started toward the door, but I felt a familiar presence as I touched the door handle. _"So she came back and she has already caused some trouble, now I have to clean up her mess."_

"Hello everybody anyone missed me?" I yelled out into an empty gathering hall. "Wait … where is everyone?!"

As I was searching for the front door, I passed a mirror and didn't see my reflection. I thought that was kinda weird, but most of the time I barely show up on photos and video tapes. Though I did have to reincarnate and wait 16 years for this body to mature enough to allow it to handle my powers, but my mind was not able to control the reaction of the boy's mind reaction to all of the power I had gathered over the millennium or two while I was waiting.

With that power he destroyed my, no OUR world with one action, and I have been trying to make up for what he did that day. His, her, it's mind must still be out there somewhere and I have taken it's name to remind me of what happened on that day. _"Hey when did I get outside? Never mind that I have to get to any psychic type or either Darkrai. I need to know what is happening."_ I said aloud hopping that my worst fear hadn't been realized.

"Darkrai, where are you!?" I yelled out in hope of finding him, then I heard someone talking. "Who are you and why are you here?" _"Finally some who can see me."_ I thought turning to him, her, … it? "Can you please point me to Darkrai's sanctuary, how is it like in the afterlife, Arceus?"

"How do you think you're here."

"No I put in place a system that allows me and my legendaries to reincarnate as many times as we want and still be immortal too. SO, take that Arceus and I'm out of here!" said turning and running straight into a body which I didn't mean to inhabit, but me energy is now fused with … Zane? But since I didn't dare use my powers in this new body. Went dormant to save Zane's mind from being overpowered by my presence, and with that my knowledge with the outside world ended, and so began my search on whom body I now inhabate.

* * *

 _ **Zane's POV**_ -

"Whoa, headrush wait up Gald, I need to rest for a sec I … Ahhh this headache is getting worse now, I think I have to go home."

 _ **"Why, we have even completed out daily**_ **jog** _ **yet!"**_ whined Glad

"I know but this headache is really getting bad and I think it is … it just stopped. Interesting but back to the point we can complete our jog today, Glad.

 _ **"Yay!"**_ yelled Glad as she went flying away at high speed.

"GLAD come back, oh well time to catch up now, Glad comeback." I yelled after her as she hovered away.

* * *

So ends another chapter and this one took 3 days to write this one. Wow that took longer than expected. There is a poll on my profile on what Ash should reincarnate as since he died after Xenolis brought the reincarnation system to this world.

Jaliff out!


	8. Onward, ot Kanto

Yeah the body that Xenolis was inhabiting, wasn't his at all. It was groomed to allow him into the body but what he didn't expect it to was have a such a strong resistance to his powers, and the cataclysm happened. Also here is the poll on what Ash should be reincarnated as: Pichu 2 Latios 1 Turtwig 1 So keep voting, and that one ends next week on Friday, and the other ends the week after that one on Friday also.

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

"writing"

" _ **Pokespeech"**_

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive.

* * *

 _ **Zane/Xenolis POV(why because they occupy the same body)-**_

 _"Okay time to for our journey to begin but where to start?_ " I thought packing my things for my journey.

 _"_ _ **HO**_ _w Ab_ _ **oUT**_ _KAN_ _ **to**_ _?"_ I heard a voice say as if from thin air

 _"How odd, but that does sound like a good idea to good to kanto and all."_ I thought as I picked up my voucher for the one free ticket to any region as a way to start new trainers off on their journey and every time a trainer beat a region they got another one for another region to continue their journey.

So I told my dad that I would start my journey in the Kanto region, and he was overjoyed to hear that.

"Kanto is where I first started out, and it must be fate that you go there to, Son." He said laughing, as he slapped me on the back that almost sent me on to the floor.

"Okay, Dad ease up, Please" I said half way out of breath

"Yes son, now let's get you that ticket and some spending money for the road." he said as he got his coat and wallet.

"One moment, I got to get Glad."

"I'll be in the car!" dad said as he exited the house for the car.

"I entered my, and I saw the shadow again but this time I could make out some of the features and IT was wearing clothes.

"Who are you" I asked it

"That is not important I have a message to deliver and the recipient is somewhere near this area, so sorry for the inconvenience, goodbye." IT said before disappearing into thin air.

Okay that weird, now time to start my journey" I said as I grabbed my pack and Glad, running down stairs past a mirror, I saw a teenager that had stark white hair and one eye that looked like an Arceus's. I thought nothing of it and got into the car with my Dad and started my journey.

* * *

So ends another chapter, and a sight to the future to come. This may be a short chapter, but it holds lots of information.

Jaliff out


	9. Rayquaza

So Zane is off on his adventure, and will we ever find out the message IT carried, probably not till half way through this arc. The reincarnation poll is still the same as last time, Now onward to the story.

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

"writing"

" _ **Pokespeech"**_

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive.

* * *

 _ **Zane/Xeno POV-**_

"So we won't see each other till the end of my journey" my dad said sadly

"Yeah better be off, my plane is leaving." I said hurrying to the terminal where my plane/ship was stationed.

"So he is going to Kanto is he" Giratina

"Yes he is, and do I get anymore information on how he is the Chosen vessel for a God?" Dad said as he watched me board the ship.

"Sorry sir that is classified information sir. Even I don't know." She said as she entered the distortion world.

"Right secrets." he said as left the terminal

* * *

 _ **Red POV**_

"Now arriving Hoenn to Alamora 1" said a mechanical voice

"Where here Red!" said Green

"Finally, now time to find the first place to rest." I said as I barely managed to keep myself upright

"That would be a good idea since they wouldn't let us sleep on the trip over." she said as we meandered over to the poke center.

* * *

One short suborbital hop later

* * *

 _ **Pov Zane/Xen**_

"Finally we arrived, but why are we landing at Vermillion city?" I asked and then suddenly I heard the voice again " _ **BEc**_ _ **Au**_ _SE_ t _ **he**_ Y **DOn'T** _ **KN**_ _ **ow**_ tH _AT W_ e ex **IST yEt**."

" _That makes as much sense as finding a legendary waiting for me."_ I thought

" _ **I c**_ **an have tha** _t arranged if_ **you want** _"_ I heard it respond in my head

" _No that is okay."_ I thought

" _T_ _oo l_ **ate, it is** _ **do**_ _ **ne expe**_ **ct a de** _ **m**_ _ **igod**_ _ **w**_ **hen you** exit"

"Great either it's Mewtwo or Suicune out there." I thought as I grabbed my bags and started toward the exit when I heard the hurricane siren go off and a sonic boom pass overhead then I saw it. The legendary pokemon Rayquaza, our Rayquaza hovering there as if he were waiting for orders from me.

"Please go back home, Rayquaza. Please." I said directly to rayquaza

" _ **Mortal, I was called here to help you on your journey. I will not leave you alone."**_ Rayquaza said

"Okay then I will have to capture you if won't leave me alone."

" _ **Challenge accepted, Mortal."**_ Said Rayquaza Mega evolving

(Start playing Rayquaza battle theme for effect)

"Glad, I choose you." I said as I sent out my Beldum

" _ **Bad choice"**_ Rayquaza snickered

"Glad use Zen headbutt, then Iron defense" I ordered as I got out a ultra ball and ready it to throw a Rayquaza.

" _ **Two words, Dragon assent"**_ Said Rayquaza before becoming a purple, green blue

"Doge it and zen headbutt him, Glad"

Rayquaza's Dragon assent missed and Glad's zen headbutt hit Rayquaza and hit as a critical, and with that Zane threw the ultra ball and captured Rayquaza in one try.

" _Wow that went faster than I expected"_ I thought walking over and picking up the ultra ball which held MY Rayquaza, which I thought was to easy to catch

" **I thoug** _ **ht Rayqu**_ _ **aza**_ _wou_ ld put up mo **re of a fig** _ **ht well h**_ _ **e**_ _is yo_ urs n _o_ _w, have fun."_ It said be for becoming a whisper onthe wind.

" _I now have a legendary pokemon and every one just noticed me, the holder of the legendary pokemon, Rayquaza."_ And as I thought that, they got out their pokemon. Just by the looks on their faces they wanted Rayquaza, so I recalled Glad and ran like hell to get away from those trainers but I ran directly into the gym without knowing it.

"Hey Trainer! Has the hurricane warning stopped yet?" I heard from behind me

"Yes I think so at this point the odd winds should be letting up soon." I said turning around and seeing the Gym's leader Lt. Surge standing a few feet away with a small group of trainers and pokemon.

"Good to see that you made it of the storm okay." said Lt. Surge

"Yeah, but I think the reason for the storm is Rayquaza's presence."I said looking at the ultra ball in my hand that now holds a legendary.

"You should wait here till the storm passes over" said Lt. Surge

"Okay, I will." I said sitting down by the front doors.

* * *

1 Day later

* * *

"Finally we can get out." Lt. Surge said as he opened the doors to what was a scene of mass slaughter of trainers "Who could of done such a thing." he said as he started to examine the corpse closer, and seeing that they didn't die of normal means that he knew of, and he knows lots of ways of death.

"What is it?" I said coming out right next to him seeing the massacre and immediately telling the other trainers to follow my voice as we leave the city.

"I'll take them out of the city and to wait there and till it is okay to come back after that

"I'll come back and help bury them. Okay people time to move out." I said as I left for the forest to the east of Vermillion city. After a few minutes I had the trainers stop and stay there.

By the time I got back I saw a boy with a yellow and cap talking with Surge. As I approached he turned to me and pointed to me and said "You are the reason that the pokemon are going wild and attacking everything they see, so I will end this madness! Go, Suicune!" he said before releasing Suicune on to the field.

"You know what since you brought out your legendary, I'll bring out mine." I said as I prepared to throw Rayquaza pokeball.

"What's your legendary then?" he asked

" _Rayquaza."_ Then I threw his pokeball into the air releasing him and then "Rayquaza use Dragon ascent on Suicune!"

" _ **I will gladly after what he did to Xenolis, forcing him to use his most powerful attacks without switching to the appropriate plates, suicune,**_ **YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT!"** Rayquaza said before becoming the purple green blur of Dragon assent and come raining down on this world's Suicune with the force of an nuclear explosion, but something got in the way, and When I saw it I was terrified. This world's Rayquaza was here and looked pissed as hell.

" **Why did you get in the way if I may ask?"**

" _ **You and your kind are not of this world and shouldn't be allowed to continue existing."**_ said rayquaza charging a hyperbeam

" **And why can't we live in peace?"** Rayquaza asked after dodging the hyper beam and landing a direct hit with Extreme speed

"YOUR KIND KILLED OUR GOD!" rayquaza said before dodging another extreme speed from Rayquaza

"We did no such thing your god fired first!" Rayquaza said as he hit again and again with extreme speed slowly knocking of hp with every hit.

"Now time to put a stop to this fight with a well placed ultra ball" I thought as I pulled out another ultra ball to capture rayquaza. I threw it with perfect aim and speed but it was knocked off course with a blizzard attack from suicune.

"Mortal do you think you could try to capture rayquaza with that puny thing you call a ultra ball?" it asked before realizing that the battle over head had stopped and that a familiar sound was coming down straight at herself but was to late to do anything about it as the Dragon ascent with the combined bulk of 2 Rayquaza's came down upon her.

" **NOOO!"** shouted the Johto champion, from what I can assume is Gold as he watched suicune and rayquaza get slammed into the ground and become a slight blood stains on the Earth.

"So what now Champion?" I ask as my Rayquaza hovers slightly behind me lookin ever ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"... why … why me?" he said in a whisper as a pidgeotto carried him away.

"Well now back to cleaning the area and fast since that battle will attract the attention of trainers from all around." Said as I started to carefully move the bodies to poke center.

"That Rayquaza is really yours?" asked Surge

"Yes now stop staring and help me!" I said trying not let the body I was carrying fall onto the ground.

"Okay … I mean Sir, yes sir!" he said as he started to lift bodies and carry them to the poke center

" _Good now time to figure out why do all of this world's legendaries hate me"_ I thought as I started to go and get another body

* * *

End of another EPIC chapter and this time I mean it capturing of Rayquaza and a Rayquaza vs. Rayquaza battle ending with the the death of suicune and rayquaza.

Hp 105

Attack 150

defense 90

Sp 150

Sd 90

speed 95

Moves

Dragon ascent

Extreme speed

Draco meteor

outrage

Jaliff out!


	10. The Fallout

This is going to be a iffy chapter because my computer can't access any music at all. Yeah this could get really boring for me. Pichu won on the reincarnation poll so in a chapter or two he will come back into the story.

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

"writing"

" _ **Pokespeech"**_

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive.

* * *

 **Zane/Xen-**

* * *

"Well all of the bodies are now in a freezer now what are we going to tell them about our crazy friend and all of the bodies."I said recalling Rayquaza back into his pokeball and turning to Surge

He put his hand on and after a little while he responded with "That is a good question, we tell them what happened to the people, but not about suicune and rayquaza. "

"We could tell them that whatever killed the people got to Suicune before we could stop it, that sound good?" I said heading toward the door before stopping at the now incapacitated and tied up body of Gold.

"What do we tell him?" Surge said

"Well when we got out this morning, we saw him on the ground and a smashed pokeball and a very large red crater from what we could infer that Gold tried to battle what killed the people and failed which then killed suicune after it interfered with it trying to kill Gold," I said untying Gold "when we woke him up he was ranting and raving that I was from another universe and I killed Arceus some how."

"Good we have all of our bases covered and nothing left out, time to make some calls." surge said as he started dialing numbers on the video phone

"Time to face the music" I said turning to the poke center's doors

* * *

"Disturbances like the one in Vermillion city are now happening around the world, the regional champions are now meeting in lumiose city to discuss this crisis, wait we are being told that there is a development in Vermillion. Yes a press conference is being held right now, we will transfer you over now." said the news reporter

"We do not know what caused these deaths or why Gold was attacked. But all we know is that something came by during the storm and killed of everyone who was outside."said Lt. Surge

"Lt you said we, who else was with you?" asked one of the reporters

"The young man who helped me is now back on his journey and won't answer any questions about what happened, I will not answer any more questions at this time." Surge said as he left the auditorium

* * *

Earier that day

* * *

"So I will tell them our story and you will go on your way to the next city with the trainers outside."said surge turning to towards me as he hung up the phone

"Yes and you will make no mention of where I am or where I'm going." I said turning to exit the center

"Well I will see you when you come to challenge my gym." Surge said as he started toward the auditorium

" **So w** _ **e ar**_ _ **e**_ _go_ i **ng t** **o t** _ **he**_ _ne_ _xt_ cit **y ar** **e we?"** said it

" _Yes we are now could you atleast tell me who you are?"_ I thought

" **S** _ **p**_ _oil_ _e_ rs, h **e** **h** _ **eh**_ _e_ _h_ e" it retorted

" _Okay then reveal it in your own time then"_ I though as we started toward the next town

* * *

Another chapter in day once again I pull off another writing miracle. So there is another poll but this one is which gym Zane should challenge. Jaliff out!


	11. Pichu

So after the last chapter I think this might be a good time to go into the story of the Pichu that will be Ashes reincarnation. So with that please like, follow, and review this story, also you can make suggestions if you want.

86 Views and 50 visitors so far.

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

"writing"

" _ **Pokespeech"**_

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive.

* * *

 _ **Pichu(Ash) POV-**_

 _"Where am I"_ I thought as I opened my eyes and looked upon Pikachu

 _ **"Hello there, daughter"**_ he said as he picked me up

"I'm a girl! NO! Wait aren't I supposed to be dead" I thought as Pikachu laid me down and started to rock me back and forth, and slowly I fell asleep trying to figure out why and how I survived a hyper beam that was 50 times as powerful as a regular hyper beam.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu POV-**_

 _ **"So my daughter may be Ash reincarnated?"**_ I said as I turned to face Mew

 _ **"Yes, she may be but not of Arceus's plans thought. I fear they may try to completely get rid of her to save their god and their people from complete and utter destruction.."**_ said Mew in a downcasted matter

 _ **"What do you mean she might be killed by them? Who are they and why do they to kill my daughter?"**_ I said in a panicked voice but not too loudly as not to wake up my daughter Ashley

 _ **"She is part of a plan much older than this or any world the precursor races were dying at an unexplainable rate and they created this prophecy and spread it around the worlds and it reads:**_

" _ **Darkness shall fall when a god is forced to take mortal form,**_

 _ **World's shall burn and people, races, life shall die out,**_

 _ **We shall come back from the deepest void,**_

 _ **We shall stop the destruction which started all of this,**_

 _ **All shall be put right and the pathways between worlds shall be sealed off,**_

 _ **Darkness falls"**_

 _ **And that is the entire prophecy."**_ said Mew looking slightly tried out _**"every time I read or sat it, it is like it was trying to drain my life to awaken something out there."**_

 _ **"So we have to go into hiding,"**_ I said turning to Mew and she responded _**"or get a trainer to capture her and train her."**_

 _ **"I hear someone coming by, get into the tree."**_ I said hurrying into the tree trunk

 _ **"Wait where is Ashley?!"**_ Mew said looking over to her crib

 _ **"no she got caught"**_ I said looking outside as I watched a trainer pick up her poke ball

 _ **"At least she is safe from fate now."**_ Mew said as she teleported away

* * *

Now that was what happened to Pikachu and there will probably more on how he found Ash since he didn't mate with anyone to get Ashes egg. Jaliff out!


	12. Zinnia

So Pichu/Ash was caught and he … she, it(?) is a child of a far greater destiny than the universal gods have in mind what does this mean? Spoilers!

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

"writing"

" _ **Pokespeech"**_

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive.

* * *

 _ **Zane/Xeno POV-**_

"Wow what a find a shiny Pichu, now how am I going to train her?" I said to Glad

"Well she is a newborn and all … we should take her to a pokecenter and get her checked out for any diseases." Glad said

As we started through the forest I thought I saw IT again, so I stopped and I the next thing I knew IT was atop of me and said

"Look what we have here Aster, a boy with his … Beldum?" she said as the whismur wandered over to take a closer look at me

"Could you please get off of me whoever you are." I demanded in a calm but strong voice

"Hemm … No." She said and I saw her hand come up "Glad return" I said right before I blacked out.

* * *

Unknown amount of time passed …

* * *

 _"Where Am I? … What Is This Place?"_ I thought as I looked around and saw nothing

 **"This** _ **pl**_ _ac_ _e i_ s c **a** **lled** _ **t**_ _he V_ _o_ id … Zane." a familiar voice said

 _"How do you know of this place, and who are you?"_ I said trying to figure out where it was coming from, but all I succeeded in doing was making myself dizzy

 _"Stop befor you get too dizzy and black out completely"_ A familiar voice said _"and now time to answer all of your questions. My name is Xenolis, the god of you old world, my old body finally rejected me fully and left me for dead, so I thought I still had a body. I saw things that I thought that no one should EVER see. Then I had a run in with you, so I went dormant and only woke up enough to talk to you occasionally. And yes it was me who sent Rayquaza to you. I went on for way too long didn't I, well expect to lose the use of your left eye when you wake up and if ANY legendary gives you any trouble show them the eye."_ Xenolis said before disappearing into shadow

 _"Wait I have so many more questions unanswered!"_ I said as everything turned white

"In time young one, in time." Xenolis said

* * *

2-3 minutes later

* * *

"Your awake, good, we to get a move on … what happened to your eye?!" she said as she looked on with horror.

 _"Great my eye is really messed up now I have to wear an eye patch and look like a pirate"_ I thought as I got up and started to look of my poke balls

"How did that happen to your eyeball. I never hit someone that hard to cause their entire eye to turn green with a black ring around it." she said as the whismur came over to look and it started to scream.

"Aster, calm down, calm down, everything will be alright, everything will be alright." she said as she cuddled the whismur to quiet it down , and after 35 minutes the whismur finally quieted down and fell asleep.

"She was really surprised when she saw your eye, so before we get any more pokemon, we should cover your eye with something before we get attacked by a horde of pokemon scared by your eye. It's even giving me the creeps just thinking of it." she said as she rummaged through her bag looking for something to cover up my eye.

As she did so went looking for a mirror in my bag and when I found it, I almost screamed. My eye was completely green and a black ring. So I do have Xenolis's eye, that means any legendary will run from me if I show my eye to them.

"I found an eye patch" she said as she handed me a piece of cloth with a string to hold it onto my face. "Thanks you, who ever you are." I said as I put the patch over my eye and got up

"Your welcome and my name is Zinnia and as you know the Whismur is Aster." Zinnia said as she gestured to the sleeping whismur

"Okay my name is Zane and the Beldum you saw is Glad, my starter." I said getting up and I headed toward my pack and headed out of the cave

"Wait … It gets quite lonely out here and well no one comes this way any more." Zinnia said in a depressed tone as she gently picked up Aster.

"Okay you can come but if you dare knock me out again, I will reveal my eye, deal?" I said turning around and extending my hand.

"Okay, I won't knock you out again" she said as she shook my hand

"Good now, time to go to Cerulean City to challenge the gym leader their leader." I said as we exited the cave.

"That gym is a water type, and you only have a steel type, is that such a great idea?" she said as we headed toward Cerulean City

"Well I caught a pichu before you attacked me."

"Okay you have a weak electric type to use against the gym, good luck because you are going to need it" Zinnia said in a mocking tone

 _"Wow you are really are annoying aren't you?"_ I thought as we got onto the path that lead to the gym.

* * *

So Zinnia has joined the party and we know who caught Pichu/ash, and they start their Gym crawl with Misty. Jaliff out!


	13. Alpha and Omega

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

* * *

"writing"

" _ **Pokespeech"**_

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive.

* * *

 _ **Zinnia POV-**_

"I am now traveling this person called Zane, who had normal eyes, but after his encounter with me. His left eye has become like a raging storm, and scares all who look into the depths, like a furry was waiting there." I wrote in my journal as he slept right beside "He is a great trainer when he is under pressure, he said that he battled Rayquaza and captured him. I can't believe that our great lord was captured by this 12 year old child. But if he has capture Rayquaza, he must be a child of destiny to have done such a feet. And if he is, I must protect him will all of my life. I will not fail him like I did my daughter." I wrote as I finished tonight's journal entry

"Well, Aster we have a long journey before us to make sure he is safe." I said to my little sleeping Aster.

" _But why has fate drawn me and this boy together?"_ I wondered as I put my journal back into my pack as I thought through what happened earlier today.

* * *

That morning …

* * *

"We finally made it to Cerulean City. I thought we got lost after you pulled me off of the trail and several miles into the forest. By the way why did you do that?" Zane said as he turned to me

"There was some people who aren't very happy with me" I said in a shy way

"How are they, and what did you do to make them angry?" he said in an inquisitive tone

"I had Team Aqua and Magma resurrect Groudon and Kyogre, so that Rayquaza would come and that I could get him to stop the asteroid that was coming to destroy the world. Those people were the ones that captured Kyogre and Groudon. Their names Alpha and Omega, why they have those names I don't know." I said in a belittled voice.

"So what if they want you dead for trying to save the world in your own way, that doesn't make you a bad person, Zinnia … they are behind me aren't they?" he said as he heard the roars of Groudon and Kyogre.

"Yes, yes they are." I said looking quiet scared

"We finally found you Zinnia, now it is time to pay for what you did! Primal Groudon, precipice spikes now!" said Omega "Yes! Now Primal Kyogre use origin pulse" said Alpha

"No!" he said, and I saw that he took off his eye patch was off and he was staring directly at the two legendaries. They faltered, and stopped their attacks. "Now do you want to be turned into cosmic dust or do you want to live for some more time before I'm forced to destroy you like the weakling Suicune and you weak imitation of Rayquaza?" he said as he threw an ultra ball out and released a black Rayquaza. It's roar scared everyone once they noticed the battle that was about to commence, and they started to run for their lives.

"Rayquaza, dragon ascent both of them, and then maybe we can get to a pokecenter to get you healed." he said in a strange tone

" _ **Yes, but since these aren't our Kyogre and Groudon, I can go all out on them."**_ said Rayquaza

"So, time for mega Rayquaza then?" he said as he removed a mega ring from his pack

" _ **Yes I think so."**_ Rayquaza said

"Now what do we have here? A mega bracelet? I didn't know that you went to the tower of mastery in Shalour City, Kalos. They would of told me that there was another trainer that could achieve mega evolution." said Omega

"Well, I have never been to Kalos. I, sir, come from New pallet city, Alamora." he said as he put on the mega bracelet and then prepared for the fight of his and my life as threw out Salamence to help with the battle with Alpha and Omega.

"Now time to take back the pride that you stole during the delta episode." I said as I touched the key stone on my mega acklet to allow Salamence to mega evolve. "Salamence use crunch on Primal Kyogre." I ordered Salamence but before either of our pokemon could do anything, a bright flash interrupted our battle and then out of nowhere 8 people showed up. From what I could tell they were part of some underground organization.

"We are part of team Void, and legendary fighting legendary is unacceptable, stop now or we will have to fight you." the leader said

"Fine whatever, Rayquaza return please" he said holding up his pokeball

" _ **Yes milord."**_ said Rayquaza

"Salamence return" I said as I held up his poke ball

"Kyogre return" Alpha said in a disappointed tone

"Groudon return" Omega said in the same tone of disappointment "We'll fight later, mark my words, _Zane_ "

"Your words have been recorded" he said as he stopped the recording of what Omega was saying

As Omega and Alpha started to walk away we were approached by the team void members.

"Sorry for breaking up your battle, but this is a populated area and we don't want any people hurt or the entire city destroyed. So thank you for wanting the same." she said in a lot more relaxed and grateful tone

"Who are you people anyway?" I said as I picked up my Aster

"Oh, I'm the Sinnoh league champion, Cynthia, and my associate are Looker, Professor Oak, gym leader Brock, May and her brother Max, Dawn, and Gary Oak. We all are, were, friends of Ash Ketchum before he died 3 years ago."

"Since then, we have noticed how much more active the legendaries have been, so we need to figure out why this is and put a stop to it before they destroy the world." said Oak

"So how do you have Rayquaza?" asked Brock

"Well when I got off at Vermillion city, he was there, and in one hit it took him down and caught him in one shot, talk about surprised when I caught him, and then after that it kind of gets blurry because of the strong gusts that were forming even after I caught Rayquaza." Zane said as he turned the ultra ball over in his hand

"So Rayquaza wanted to be caught interesting, well we have to on our way know, so met us at the pokecenter this evening, okay." said a very confused looking Oak

"So what do we do know?" I asked Zane who was putting his eye patch back on

"Well we meet them there and we answer their questions." he said as he finished messing with the patch.

"So we're off to the gym then?" I said

"First we have to go to the pokecenter to heal Rayquaza" I heard him say as he walked towards the center

* * *

So a new team has been formed but not for domination but for peace. Jaliff is out, PEACE!


	14. The day

26 views on thursday and one of them is from the Russian federation… you people are just the best. So this chapter will continue where the other left off

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

"writing"

" _ **Pokespeech"**_

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive

* * *

 _ **Zane/Xeno POV-**_

"So we're off to the gym then?" I heard Zinnia say

"First we have to go to the pokecenter to heal Rayquaza" I said as I walked towards the center

"Well then, how long have you had Rayquaza, Zane if I may inquire?" she asked

"I caught him on my first day in Kanto and that was 3 days befor you knocked me out." I said turning down main street and started toward the center.

"And you were out for 2 days, and you woke up around 10 o'clock at night. so about a week." I heard Zinnia say from behind me, which caused me to stop step to the side and continue behind Zinnia. "What you don't trust me?" she said "No, the correct answer is 'I still don't trust you.'" i said as we entered the center and approached the counter with Rayquaza's ultra ball in my hand when I heard.

"So you're the trainer which stopped the super ancient pokemon, well I'm impressed that you would show up." I heard someone say

"And who are you, if I may ask." I said turning to the source of the voice

"My name is James and my here partner is Meowth, and we were part of Team Rocket before we got fired for incompetence." he said motioning to his friend the Meowth

"Yeah, now why haven't you gone into hiding yet?" the Meowth asked

"And why can you speak english?" me and Zinnia said

"Well it's a natural talent of mine." said the Meowth

"Now onto your question. I really don't care because all of my poke balls are DNA coded to me and if you hack the ball, the pokemon is sent back to the owner in the same type of ball." I said in a smug tone as I finally approached the counter to get my pokemon healed.

"Hello and welcome to the Cerulean City pokemon center, and how may I help you?" said this town's Nurse Joy

"Yes could you please heal my pokemon Nurse Joy." I said handing over my pokeballs to her

"Yes it will only take a few moments. If you may take a seat please." said Joy

"Okay then, come on and stop staring at them." I said motioning toward Zinnia

"Yes Zane" Zinnia said in a mocking tone

" _Great now she is being sarcastic"_ I thought as we took a table as far from the 2 ex-Team Rocket members

"So what do we do about them" Zinnia said as she motioned toward the duo

"Well, we could either scare them off, or we could send them flying far out of this region." I said snickering at the last suggestion I made

"What are you going to throw them, or have either Rayquaza or your little Belbum knock them out of the region?" Zinnia said as she held back a laugh

I gave her a dead serious look before I went to get my pokemon "Come on we are challenging the gym now."

"Really, do we have to now. We could keep scaring them till they leave us alone" She said in sadden tone

"Come Zinnia dearest, we have a gym to councure." I said in a badly made gentlemanly tone as we left the center

"Do you really want me to knock you out again" she said straining not to start screaming

"She is really mad now but I don't care, this is payback for knocking me out!" I thought as I held back a huge laughing fit

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

"That was easier than I imagined!" I said coming out of the smoking ruins of what was the gym

"Who knew that Picchu knew Thunder, and it was that powerful to." Zinnia said in a very surprised tone

" _ **Well I am the chosen one."**_ said the Pichu

" **So you a** _ **re rein**_ _carnat_ _ **ed for**_ **m of As** _ **h K**_ _etchum, then?"_ I said to the Pichu on my shoulder

" **Yep, and I was a trainer to.** " Said Ash

" **Rea** _ **lly, you**_ _c_ _ **o**_ **uld g** _ **ive m**_ _e tips."_ I said in what Zinnia could make out was an excited tone in my voice

"What are you two talking about?" Zinnia said pawing at my Overcoat of stars

"Nothing you should worry about, Zinnia" I said

"mumble mumble" Zinnia said

"Whatever dear, now time to train will all of my pokemon" I said releasing Glad and Ray (Rayquaza)

"Hello every body!" exclaimed Glad

"Great I can move around finally" Said Ray

"Now let's get to training" I said as Zinnia sat down with her little Aster

"So where to start … oh I know" I said as we started training

* * *

½ hour before dusk

* * *

Well I think that was a productive training session, but being attacked by 30 or so trainers was not part of the training, but it was helpful that they came and challenged us. I finally got to see your entire team Zinnia. And here is a question for you, why don't you battle with Aster" I said recalling Ash, Glad, and Ray.

"Well Aster reminds me of my child" She said

"How old are you?!" I said in a really confused tone

"I'm not telling you."

"Well we better be off if we want to make their meeting." I said as we started to pack up our stuff

"Yeah we … wait what was that?" she said as she turned her head toward the sky

"Probably nothing, come on." I said reassuring her

"Yeah probably nothing" she said as we made our way to the center

* * *

So another chapter is done and the timelines finally connect! What time lines well I'm not telling any of you … yet. Jaliff out!


	15. The worldly sword

So I have passed chapter 13 without anything bad happening. So currently the amount of views is 172 and 77 visitors, also Favorite and Follow this story and me.

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

"writing"

" _ **Pokespeech"**_

 _ **God speech**_

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive

* * *

 _ **Cynthia's POV-**_

" _Where are they? They should of been here by now."_ I thought as I looked out of the second story window of the pokemon center.

"Cynthia calm down, you are making everyone else nervous." said Prof. Oak in a concerned tone

"Okay, I'm just wondering where they are. It's been more than hour after they should have shown up" I said as I left the window, as I did the burst in looking out of breath and tired.

"What happened to you two?" I said

"Well we ran into Alpha and Omega again, so we ran away as fast as we could" Zane said collapsing into the nearest chair

"Yeah, we could of stayed and fight, but collateral damage would of been way to high for us to pay." Zinnia said as she followed Zane and collapsed into the chair next to him

"So they didn't leave town then." I said as I tried to control my rage at those two

"I think they can back for some potions or something else" said Zane

"Yeah they were holding bags of what I can assume were potions." Zinnia said

"Well any way we are glad you got away from those two." said Gary

"Well then let's get on with this meeting shall we" I said

"But first shall we induct our newest members?" Looker said

"Our newest members, you two since he has been where the most natural, and unnatural occurrences happen and well why not you too." I said gesturing to Zane and Zinnia

"Why us?" I heard Zinnia say  
"Well you two stood up to both Alpha and Omega, with their legendaries and you didn't run away" I said with some pride  
"Well then let us get this thing under way" Zinnia said

"Well then for Zinnia all we need is to see your Trainer ID card to add that you're a member of Team Void. No it will not single you out, but people will respect you more." I said getting out the ID reader

"Let me guess, all I have to do is put my ID card in and it will add the membership to it" Zinnia said as removed her trainer card from a pocket somewhere on her body

"Yes, that is all you have to do." I said as she handed me the card into the reader, all the reader did was engraved the Team Void symbol on to the back of the card

"So what about me?" I heard Zane ask

"Well since you have a legendary on your team, we have a special test to see if you can join us." I said as I motioned toward Looker to get the case containing the sword

"So, how is this test supposed to proceed, am I to battle you without even challenging you gym system or will this be, just a regular test where I have to go around gathering things and bring them back before a certain time period." he said

As I opened the case I said "Well this sword isn't from this world or any of its dimensions. The power of this sword was enough to to incinerate all of Mt. Coronet. Being able to turn an entire mountain into dust is an impressive feat even for an extremely strong Pseudo legendary. So it was decided that anyone who could wield the sword, and do it properly would lead our little group of friends."

"Well I would call this a group of misfits rather than a group of friends, we barely even know each other." said Max in a demeaning tone

"Really Max, do I have to take you outside and scold you?" I heard May say, all I did was give both of them a stare and they stopped talking

"So in that case is the sword that I have to use in some way." Zane said looking at the case Looker just handed me

"Well yes, you and three others are the only ones to take on this test." I said undoing the latches on the case

"Well, I think I know who the other trainers. They're Alpha, Omega, and Gold aren't they." Zane said confidently

"Yes, I know how you met Alpha and Omega, but how do you know about Gold" I asked

"Well we met in Vermillion city after the wind storm, one day after I caught _**Rayquaza**_ " Zane said

"So, there is the sword, none of us will touch it, because it tries to kill us everytime we touch it." I said opening the case toward him

"Okay well here goes nothing." Zane said grabbing the sword as it lit up like the sun

* * *

 _ **Zane/Xenolis POV(the reason behind this being all bolded, italicized, and underlined is because Xenolis has some control over what they do now.)-**_

" _ **What happened?"**_ I asked

"What, other than being the only one that can wield that sword in your hand without it trying to kill you, nothing" said Cynthia

" _ **Good, now why does it seem that I'm shouting?"**_ I asked

"We really don't know or why you now have wings made of a star field." Cynthia said in cool, but somewhat panicked tone

" _ **I have wings now, cool."**_ I said as I started to move, but I noticed I was strapped down _**"Okay, why am I strapped down?"**_

"Well all of the others have taken some part of their legendaires form or powers. For Gold it was the speed of Suicune, for Alpha it was the power to manipulate the oceans, and for Omega it was the power to control the continents. Alpha and Omega had the symbols of their legendaries on their foreheads, and Gold had a diamond symbol on his forehead" Cynthia said

" _ **Okay, since I don't have any of those symbols on my forehead, right?"**_ I asked in a very scared mater.

"Well after we woke up we found this plate, it looks to be on Arceuses plates, but since he is dead. This plate must be of a new Arceus, and this also means that you are the new Areus of this world." I heard Cynthia say

" _ **Wait, WHAT?!"**_ I screamed

"Well since the old Arceus had died we thought that another was coming. and well you having that plate we thought that"

" _Great just great, they think that I'm their new Arceus."_ I heard A familiar voice say

" _Really, you don't say. Now how do I Change out of this form, Xen?"_ I asked him

" _Well just let go of the sword, and the plat will just become a little charm on a necklace, you won't notice it"_ Xen said

" _Sure, and my voice will go back to normal, right"_ I said

" _Yesm and by the way, the voice thing only happened because you got the sword up to it's full power when you picked it up."_ he said

" _Okay, now how did you know about the sword?"_ I replied

" _Well who did you think created it."_ he said in a smug voice

" _Well then, here goes nothing."_ I said releasing the sword from my hand and for a moment I went transparent as I fell out of the restraining straps and fell directly on my face

"Okay that really hurt. now where is the sword." I said as I got back up only to turn around to it just hovering there

"Ow, my eyes!" I heard Cynthia yell

As i touched the sword for the second time it didn't flare up like when I first touched it.

"Okay now how did you get back to normal without the help of Suicune?" she asked

"I just let go of the sword, and I went back to normal." I said putting the sword back into it's case

"Well then leader what are we to do now?" she asked as we started toward the door

"We keep on doing what we have been and stop any more legendaries from fighting." I said as we stared down stairs

"Okay then." Cynthia said

* * *

So they have joined Team Void, and Zane has became it's leader. What else is to come out of the nex few chapter, find out next time. Jaliff out!


	16. Central city

So the sword unlocked the power of the Void plate for Zane, and also he became the leader of Team Void. But I digress, what about we got to somewhere else like Alamora and see how Red and the other trainers are doing. Also be careful Green has an odd habit.

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

"writing"

" _ **Pokespeech"**_

 _ **God speech**_

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive

* * *

 _ **Red POV-**_

"Defeated again? How are these trainers so powerful?" I asked as I once again recalled my Charizard to it's pokeball

"Really these trainers are stronger than the usual fare we are challenged by" Blue said

"Yeah and did you see how many legendaries there were in Central city alone?!" I heard Green say

"Yeah and you were Fangirling so hard when you saw a group of legendaries just walk around the city." said Blue sarcastically

"Yeah and why did you try to hug one of them?" I asked as we started toward the Pokecenter

"... are you really trying to get killed Red?" Green said as she blushed like crazy

"Maybe, maybe not. But we have to get going if we are to get to the center before the healing desk is closed." I said as we left the battling arena on the far side of town near the Great wall. From what I could tell was this; the wall was the first thing put up when the city wide construction began. After that was all of the roads and factories. After that everything else went their own way.

"So what do we do now? Train till we die or do we challenge a Legendary from here?" Blue said

"From what I heard from the trainers around here, that is basically suicide to try to battle a legendary, but to capture one is assured dead. And if you manage to capture one, and you end up facing every last one of them to free their friend from you. I also heard Rayquaza hasn't been around and the some of the legendaries here are getting restless. I'm thinking that they want to go and find him but something is keeping them all here." I said as we finally got to the pokecenter and d the healing desk is closed

"Great now we have to wait till tomorrow to get our pokemon healed." Blue said

"Well, at least we get explore the rest of the city until tomorrow morning." I heard Green say as we left the center for the trainer apartments.

"You know that, isn't a bad idea, but we should wait till tomorrow to do that. Besides I'm just too tired to do that to day." said Blue

"Come on guys we aren't that tired." said Green, for comedic effect I faked tripping just get her to agree with us

"Really Red that age old joke? Okay we can explore the city in the morning then." Green said sadly

* * *

The next day

* * *

"Well hello good to see you two up finally!" I said as I wrote a note for Green when she showed up

"Oww not so loud, red my head is ringing still." Blue said as he held his head

"Well that is what you get when you use your head to try to open the door before I could get there with the key." I said as Green walk in without any clothes on

Me and blue said in unison **"Green get some clothes on!"**

"Alright, I will you didn't have to yell though" Green said sleepily

" _And she has gone back to sleeping in the nude again"_ I thought as I finished up my breakfast and cleaning the bowl

"Well I'm off to see the city." I said as I grabbed my pokemon and jacket

"Wait, aren't we supposed to go to the pokemon center first and then see the city as a group?" Blue asked as I started toward the door

"Yes and do you know what time it is?" I said as I opened the door

"It's the 1st of October, why do you ask?" said Blue really confused

"Think about it." I said as I left the apartment

"Oh crud." Bule said as he watched as a very grumpy Green walk into the kitchen, but by then I was halfway to the pokemon center at that point.

" **RED!"** I heard her all the way at the pokecenter which meant she found my not and wasn't happy at all that I left as early as possible to avoid her wrath

" _Well that could've gone better"_ I thought as I entered the pokemon center to get my pokemon healed, and after that time to explore the city.

* * *

So the was the chapter and I hope you like it. Green does have the problem of walking around naked when she thinks no one is around be when she does this is when people are around. Red and Green are really good at telling her to get some clothes on.


	17. Deja vu

So how did you like the last chapter, yes I was just differentiating the story line, and why not explore the Zanes home town. So this chapter is mainly about Red sightseeing around Central city.

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

"writing"

" _ **Pokespeech"**_

 _ **God speech**_

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive

* * *

 _ **Red POV-**_

"Where do I begin exploring, well I could go and see the Residential district and the school that is there. But I could go to the Shopping district and just look around there for a few hours, and maybe see the what they make at the Industrial area." I said as I started out of the trainer area and with that all of my pokeball deactivated from a field that surrounds the rest of the city. Probably because everyone has such powerful pokemon.

* * *

3 hours of random walking around

* * *

"Well this is 'The memorial' that everyone is saying I should visit." I said as I reached the large opening in the middle of the the shopping district. "What is this supposed to be? Dam modern art, why do you have to be so confusing?!" I said trying to make heads or tails of the sculpture when I heard a loud explosion from the Creation towers the center of the city. What I saw was frightening. The tri towers that surrounded the central pillar were falling and all of the Legendaries were trying to knock something from the air.

"What is that?" I said as I tried to get a better view but at that moment one of the attacks actually hit the object at full force, and sent him straight at me.

"Shit! No! No! No! No! Nooo!" I said as I leapt off of my perch on top of the memorial. As I turned around I saw a giant mechanical Gundam where the memorial was. When it tried to get up, it was struck down again, from what I could tell, Giratina came ramming down on top of the Gundam to stop it from getting up.

"I'm leaving on the next flight out of here!" I said as I started toward the south eastern area that the terminal took up when I started to hear the central tower come down and all I could see was multiple lights bouncing off each other. At that point I was hoping that the field that stopped pokeballs from opening had stopped now, and with how things were going the field had dropped. "Pidgeot, let's get as many people to the star port as possible." I said as I got onto Pidgeot's back, but before Pidgeot could get off the ground everything stopped and before anything happened, I was back in my room at the apartments, _"What just happened was it a bad dream or did it really happen?"_ I thought as I got ready for the day, _"maybe it was, you know what I will just let this go."_

As I walked by Green's room I opened the door enough to leave a note on the inside of the door reminding her to wear something before she left her room. _"Well everything is just how it was in my dream. So either it was a very realistic dream or it was a vision of the future. Either way I shouldn't ignore it. I know what I should do, get Mewtwo from his box and talk to him about the vision."_ I thought once again sitting down to have breakfast

* * *

So that was this chapter, I probably won't post for awhile because I have school and all, so that just means that the next chapter will come out some time Thursday or Friday. Fave/follow me Jaliff out!


	18. Authors note

Hello this just a note, that is the last chapter that Xenolis the beginning will host Watch for my next story Xenolis Kanto arc. So this is last chapter of this story.


End file.
